Crash and fluttershy Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this crashing awesome wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click on the Discussion tab above my dead body. You can find out more epic general information about the wiki on the About page on this wiki. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' and the epic journey of awesome'. * There is some advice on getting this crashing awesome wiki started at ' '. * A list of most awesome epic dudely pages and destory pages can be found on ' ' aslo found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help and destroy but you're not sure where to start, try make it new and improving the various stub articles by adding content and pages. * Another epic dudely activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently dudely linked-to articles that don't exist yet to makeit exist. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new and improving users pages kaboom and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of dudely templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented destroyed and shy on :Templates. * If you need help editing this epic wikia , you could start with ' ' or ' choose'. Want to discuss gross stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific and smart to an awesome article, you can use ' ' for that article. * if you need more crash fluttershy and epic stuff For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up.but stay off the phone Things to do ; epicly activities * Help expand and improving some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very very very extra ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' to new pages '. * Add more... * like help the needy ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' *'destroy some stuff' *'add crash the puppet pictures' *'add fluttershy pictures' *'make this wiki epic and awesome' *'and stay off the phone' Some other interesting pages * do you Want to find out what you've done so far on the crash and fluttershy wiki ? Visit . * Find out more about the crash and fluttershy wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community